Whatever It Takes
by miniprincess50
Summary: Austin's a boy running away from his past, heading backwards. Ally's a girl running towards the future, heading forward. On the ways to their separate destinations, they clash. "I'll do whatever it takes to turn this around, I know what's at stake, I know that I've let you down and if you give me a chance, believe that I can change, I'll keep us together WHATEVER IT TAKES."
1. Acceptance Letter

**Heyy! This is my first story so it ain't bout to be that good but I hope ya'll enjoy it!**

**Plz read and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the story plot! Austin and Ally is not mine (I wish it was).**

* * *

"...LLY! ALLY! AAAALLLLLLYYYYY!"

What do you want? What's your problem?

"Leave me alone..." I mumbled

I turn around on my bed and placed the pillow over my ears to shut out the yelling. I was about to drift back into my blissful sleep until I felt something wet and cold hit me. I gasped, rolled of my bed hitting the floor and rushed to sit up straight to see my best friend staring at me with a satisfied smirk on her face and a bucket in her hand. I glared at her.

Ok. Let me pause the story for a bit. You must be wondering "who the heck are you people?", well let me answer your question. My name's Ally Dawson and my best friend here is Patricia De la Rosa, Trish for short. We've known each other since 1st grade and have been together ever since. I'll admit it, I was a bit shaky about being her friend in the beginning because she broke my crayon but the she gave my another one so I forgave her even though she gave me a tale blue crayon instead of a turquoise one. Anyway, back to the story.

"Trish! What was that for?!" I asked angrily

"OMG! Our letters are here!" Trish said, totally ignoring my question.

"Our letters are here?" I asked confused, what was she talking about?

"Yes! The letters from Miami Arts Academy are here!" She said, shoving a purple envelope in my face. I gasp and grab it.

Miami Arts Academy is a performing arts school that me and Trish applied for. It goes from 3rd grade till college and Trish and I are entering as high school sophomores. I applied for the music/recording and singing section but Trish is taking music management. We've been waiting 2 months for the acceptance/rejection letter to come and the longer we wait, the more nervous we become. I can't believe it finally here!

"OMG! Do you think we got in?" I ask nervously staring at the envelope.

"We won't know until we open it...so let's open it" She said

"On three" I said quietly and she nodded, "one...two...THREE!"

We both rip our envelopes open and quickly read it over.

**_Miami Arts Academy_**

**_Congratulations Ms. Dawson, we at Miami Arts Academy accept you into our school as a student._**

As soon as I read that sentence, I screamed...like really loud.

"I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" I yelled and jumped happily.

"ME TOO!" Trish yelled. She squealed and hugged me. My parents came rushing in looking panicked.

"What happened? What's going on? We heard screaming..." My mom asked calming down after she saw me and Trish jumping and hugging.

"We got into Miami Arts!" I said

"Oh honey! We're so proud of you guys! We know how hard you guys worked for this and it really makes us happy that you got in." My dad said and brought us in for a group hug.

"I'm going to go tell my parents." Trish said and ran out the door.

"Ok, sweetie, when are you guys leaving for school?" My mom asked

"Next week" I answered

"Well then, you need to spend this week packing. I can help you if you want." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks, mom" I said and we began packing what I need. And want, of course.

The week went by really slow in my eyes, maybe because I was super excited to go to school. I mean, it's not a surprise that I'm happy to go to school but it's still exciting knowing that today, I'll be going to Miami Arts Academy! Yup, today's the day that me and Trish leave for school and our parents are bawling their eyes out.

"We're gonna miss you so much, honey" My mom said sadly, she sniffed and engulfed me in a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said and hugged her back.

"Make sure you call us as soon as you get there" My dad said and kissed my forehead,

"Okay" I say and smile at them.

Trish finished saying goodbye to her parents and we waved at them before we made our way towards the plane. We gave our tickets to the lady standing next to it and got in.

* * *

"Ally, get up" I hear someone say "We're here"

My eyes flicker open and I let them adjust to the bright lighting of the plane. I look beside me and see Trish with her hand on my shoulder.

"We're here, Ally" She said with a smile. I stood up and stretched then walked out of the row to get my luggage from the cabinet above us. Trish and I exit the plane and the airport and I stopped to breathe in the Miami air. I couldn't help but think that this would be the best experience of my life.

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? Love it? Hate it?**

**Plz review and tell me watchu think.**

**Next chapter will be up very soon. THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Welcome to Miami Arts

**Here's the second chapter!**

**I think I'm doing pretty good on the story so far and I hope the readers think so too.**

**Making a good story's hard :( but imma do my best to make it as good as I can so bare with me.**

* * *

Right now, Trish and I are in a taxi, on are way to the school and I just can't calm down. I just couldn't sit still!

"Ally can you please calm down?" Trish asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I can't handle this much excitement, if I get anymore, I think i'll explode!" I said, hopping in my seat.

"Well, get ready to explode cause we're here!" Said Trish. I looked out the window and saw it. Miami Arts. I squealed, opened the cab door and rushed out. The driver took our luggage out from the boot and after paying him, we made our way towards the school. It was really beautiful. The entrance field was filled with flowers of different colors and two big fountains were on either side of the field. One on the right of the sidewalk and one on the left of the gates were a beautiful shade of gold and there was a big sign on it that read: _**Miami Arts Academy.**_

"Wow..." I said as we stood in front of the gates.

"Yeah" Trish agreed and pressed the 'enter' button on the gate. A security guard came up to us and asked for our acceptance letters, when we handed them to him, he opened the gate and let us inside. The Inside of the school was just as beautiful as the outside if not, more. We made our way towards the girls dorm building and went our separate ways to our dorms. I opened my dorm door and...

"Welcome, roomie!" Said a pretty girl with dark wavy hair and tan skin. She smiled at me and ushered me in showing me which bed was mine.

"Wow, thanks alot! I'm Ally Dawson by the way" I said, she smiled.

"My name's Kira Starr" She replied and we shake hands, "so, is it your first time in the Academy?"

"Yup, I'm a newbie" I answered, unpacking my luggage.

"Wow, there hasn't been much newbies now-a-days, its great to finally meet one" Kira said with a smile and I laugh at her childishness. "So when do you start your classes?"

"Since today's Saturday, I start on Monday" I answer. She nods.

"Want me to show you around? You need to know the school better so you don't get lost on Monday" Kira suggests

"That'll be great, can I bring my friend along?" I ask "She's new too and I don't want her to get lost on her first day either."

"Of course" She says. We make our way out of the dorm room and I lead her towards Trish's dorm. Once we get there, I hear arguing and hesitantly knock on the door twice. A girl with with dirty blonde hair and gold highlights swung open the door with a scowl on her face.

"What?" She said rudely, I was a little taken aback by her tone but I regained mu composure.

"I'm here for Trish" I say. My face nonchalant. If she won't show any respect, I wont give her any either. Trish walks right past her and slams the door in her face.

"Ugh!She's so annoying!" Trish said angrily.

"Wow...who and what was that?" I ask

"She's Cassidy, the school's favorite slut" Kira said with an eye roll.

"Anyway, Kira, this is my best friend, Trish De la Rosa" I said gesturing towards Trish, "and Trish, this is Kira Starr"

After they exchange their "heys" and "nice to meet you's" we made our way to the main building. Kira pointed out where the art room, music room, recording room, theater, sets, and etc were.

"...and this the the coolest hang-out place in all of campus, Delux. Everybody come here to either talk, eat, or showcase their talents. It's kind of like a park, cafe, and theater put together." Kira explained as I looked around.

The place was just...wow. Their were alot of people just sitting around in different groups on tables, chairs, or benches. Everyone was holding something that gives others a hint about their talent, whether it's a script, sketchbook, guitar, or some drumsticks. Their was also a huge stage right in the middle of the park and I notice a group of five guys walking up on stage. The ginger haired freckled one makes his way towards the keyboard. A brunette picks up the guitar on the right side while another brunette picks up the one on the left side. A really dirty blonde gets behind the drums and lastly, a beach blonde makes his way to the lead guitar in the middle.

"Who are they?" I ask and Kira was about to answer but was cut off by the band.

"Wassup Miami Arts Academy?!" The beach blonde yelled into the mic and the crowd went wild. He smiled and I blushed, he's really cute, "As you all know, I'm Austin Moon and we're Fallback. Today, we're gonna sing one of our new songs called 'Counting Stars', hope you like it!"

**Counting Stars **(One Republic)

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars

I see this life like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
And my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and you shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, coudn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love and I feel it burn  
Down this river, every turn  
Hope is a four-letter word  
Make that money, watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Everything that kills me makes feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,  
Said, no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be, counting stars

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons are learned

"Thank you!" Austin said and the band walked off the stage.

"Wow they were really good!" I said amazed

"Yup, they're the front band of the school but be careful of them, they're also the front playboys of the school." Kira said, her eyes somewhere else. I followed her gaze and see Austin making out with Cassidy, well there goes my crush. When they finally separate for some air and start to walk towards us for the exit. Austin winks at me and says,

"Welcome to Miami Arts, Shawty" I could practically feel Cassidy's cold glare pierce through me.

Yup, welcome to Miami Arts, Ally.


End file.
